Physiological conditions of a subject can provide useful information about the subject's health status to a physician or other caregiver. For example, portions of a heart muscle that receive inadequate blood circulation may become ischemic. There is a need for improved techniques of invasively or noninvasively measuring changes in a physiological condition indicative of ischemia.